Harsh
by ruka sakamoto
Summary: Ayah jaejoong yang dililit banyak hutang, menempatkan dirinya dalam kesulitan. MinJae fic... A drabble... RnR if you wanna and just leave if you DON'T! many reviews will be motivated me more and more :))


**Harsh  
**

* * *

Melihat segerombolan pria yang sudah tak asing lagi itu, membuatku berlari secepat mungkin ke rumah. Syukurlah appa sudah pulang. Aku mengatur nafasku yang terengah, lalu menghampiri appa yang tengah mereparasi beberapa perabotan elektronik.

"Appa, orang-orang itu datang lagi"

"Hm?"

"Mereka.. para dept kolektor itu" Tiba-tiba appa menatapku cemas.

"Sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi" ucapnya sambil mengepak beberapa potong pakaianku dan pakaiannya serta beberapa barabg-barabg penting lainnya. Aku tidak mengerti situasi apa yang tengah terjadi, tapi...

"Tapi kenapa? Mereka pasti mengerti jika kita bilang kita belum punya uang untuk melunasinya" Appa tidak menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Kita keluar lewat pintu belakang."

"Lalu seragamku?"

"Pakai saja. Ayo!"

Aku tidak bertanya lagi. Sepertinya appa juga tidak akan menanggapinya lagi.

Akhirnya, kami pergi meninggalkan rumah kecil kami dengan mengendap-endap. Kubuang jauh semua pertanyaan dan rasa bingungku. Yang kutahu aku hanya harus menuruti apa yang appa katakan.

"Kalian pikir bisa lari semudah itu?"

Suara itu? Anya, kumohon bukan mereka. Dengan raut gemetar appa menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Raut itu berubah terkejut dan appa seketika menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Jangan putriku, aku mohon!" pinta appa. Jujur, aku sama sekali tak menegerti, ada apa sebenarnya ini.

"Ini sudah harga mati, Jung Yunho. Lagipula putrimu sangat cantik. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya saat ini"

"Jangan harap bisa menyentuhnya, bedebah!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kalian, cepat habisi si Tua itu!"

Jantungku berdegub kencang. Aku hanya berharap Tuhan akan menyelamatkanku dan juga appa. Aku mengerti sekarang. Tapi antek dari ahjussi Tua itu masih mengejar kami. Tenagaku terkuras habis sudah. Sepertinya appa juga sudah kelelahan. Kami tiba ditepi jalan raya. Aku menyeberang terlebih dahulu sementara appa berusaha menghalau orang suruhan dept kolektor itu. Dengan segera appa menyusulku, tapi...

CKIIITTTT...BRAKKK

"Appaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kakiku terasa lumpuh saat itu juga. Didepan kedua mataku aku melihat semua rentetan kejadian itu. Aku hanya terdiam, menatap kosong tubuh appa yang sudah tergolek kaku berlumur darah. Dia bahkan tak sempat mengucap sepatah katapun untukku. 'Ap—pa'

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian masih disini?"

"Itu.. boss."

"Hahahaha... baguslah kalau si Tua itu mati. Kalau begini tak ada lagi yang mempersulitku untuk mendapatkan gadis itu"

Aku tahu bahaya yang mengancamku. Tapi kedua kakiku sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Aku masih terlalu shock. Dan bajingan itu membawaku paksa ketempatnya. Aku berusaha meronta dan itu berhasil membuatnya marah. Ia malah menghempaskan tubuhku ke semak-semak.

"Sepertinya kau ingin aku melakukannya disini juga, cantik"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mauku? Tentu saja menikmati tubuhmu" jawabnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Menjijikkan. Tanpa pikir panjang akupun meludah tepat diwajahnya.

Cuih!

"Kau! Kurangajar! Beraninya kau?" dengan penuh amarah ia mencengkeram pundakku dan berusaha menciumiku. Sial! Sampai kapanpun aku tak sudi tubuhku terkotori oleh sentuhan pria tua ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tasku. Aku berusaha melawan sambil meraih tasku dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Dapat!

Jleb

Jleb

Jleb

Kutikamkan berkali-kali pisau lipat itu ke tubuhnya hingga aku yakin ia benar-benar sudah mati seperti appa.

"Booooooss!"

"Kali ini giliran kalian. Kalian juga harus ikut membayar semuanya" aku rasa aku sudah berubah menjadi psikopat. Tapi aku tidak peduli aku tetap melakukannya hingga aku meras puas. Dan menyesalinya.

Dengan langkah gontai aku menyusuri jalanan sore yang sepi. Baju seragamku kini sudah berhiaskan noda-noda darah. Juga dengan pisau lipat berlumur darah dalam genggamanku. Aku tersenyum sementara airmataku mengalir.

"Kenapa aku melakukannya? Appa, aku.. aku telah membunuh mereka. Aku seorang pembunuh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendirian?"

Hanya hampa yang menjawab keluhku. Aku berhenti ditengah jembatan yang juga lengang. Hanya beberapa kendaraan saja yang sepintas lewat. Aku memansang kearah air sungai yang mengalir dibawahnya. Aku melihat bayangan appa disana. Wajahnya yang senantiasa menderita. Bahkan hingga diakhir usianya. Aku bukan anak yang baik. Aku selalu menyusahkannya.

"Appa, jeongmal mianhae. Jangan marahi aku karena telah membunuh mereka"

Kuarahkan pisau lipat tadi kepergelangan tanganku. Tidak. Aku tidak mau merasakan sakitnya. Lau kulempar pisau lipat berdarah itu kedalam sungai. Aku menaiki pagar tepi jembatan. Kurasa aku akan menyusul appa saat ini.

SRET

Aku berbalik saat seseorang menarik lenganku.

"Songsaengnim?"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Lihatlah! Aku sudah membunuh mereka. Jadi aku lebih baik mati juga"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh. Ikut aku!"

Aku tak bisa melawan karena Shim songsaengnim sudah menarik paksa tanganku. Ia memberiku pakaian ganti lalu membakar seragamku yang bernoda darah dan membelikannya yang baru. Setelah kondisiku membaik, ia mengajakku kekantor polisi untuk pembelaan. Yah, karena sebelumnya aku dijadikan tersangka atas pembunuhan berantai pada kawanan dept kolektor beberapa waktu lalu.

"Dia hanyalah korban disini. Ia membunuh mereka karena ingin melindungi diri. Terlebih ia baru saja kehilangan ayahnya saat itu. Ini pasti berat untuknya saat itu"

"Benar seperti itu, agassi?"

"Ye. Pria itu berusaha memperkosaku. Aku begitu takut, hingga aku tak bisa berfikir jernih"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kami tetap perlu jaminan agar agassi ini benar-benar bebas"

"Jangan khawatir soal itu"

Setelahnya aku merasa benar-enar bisa bernafas dengan lega. Aku melihat kearah songsaengnim yang berjalan didepanku. 'songsaengnim, kenapa kau membantuku?' tanyaku dalam hati. Jika bukan karena dia mungkin sekarang aku sudah ditemukan tewas dan mengapung disungai dengan dugaan percobaan bunuh diri. Dengan segenap keyakinan akupun berlari kearahnya dan memeluk punggungnya erat.

"Gomawo, songsaengnim"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memegang kedua tanganku yang memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Mulai saat ini biarkan kau terus melindungimu"

"Apa itu maksudnya?"

"Biarkan aku menjadi orang yang selalu ada disisimu dan menjagamu"

"Tapi aku adalah muridmu dan kau adalah guruku"

Ia berbalik dan menatapku dalam. Aku benar-benar merasa gugup. Aku memang mengagumi Shim songsaengnin sejak dulu, sejak aku masuk tahun pertamaku SMA. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka jika ia akan mengatakan kalimat seperti tadi padaku. Apa itu artinya, dia menyukaiku?

"Apa menurutmu cinta mengenal yang namanya perbedaan? Aku mengatakannya tulus dari dasar hatiku, Jung Jaejoong."


End file.
